uncovering_cicadafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:2016 Puzzle/@comment-27568656-20160214011021/@comment-27568656-20160215011034
Ok, I call everyone to calm down, we're not on a battlefield of who's smarter, who has done more coding, more doing or more whatever; we are a team, and we must act like one. This isn't done for money, fame or anything like that; we are doing this because we have the same interest & same goals to solve the damn thing. If one wants to use the info that we've found here, by all means use it; we can restrict no one from accessing the info that we've found, and if one wants to co-operate with us, then one is free do so as well. I see point; he's pissed off because there are tons of trolls on this wiki saying complete and utter nonsense and he doesn't want them to see/use the stuff that he found out, but those like me, XDD, Dr. B, Pv and many other who are/were the ultimate core of this project actually feel among these trolls, since by not posting his results, he will combine us with them. I do not know the background of this conflict, nor do I know who is right or who is wrong, what I do know is that we either co-operate TOGETHER, ignore the trolls TOGETHER and move on...TOGETHER, or we go about in our own seperate ways, NOT causing each other trouble but leaving quietly, without the fuss; choose your way, there is no "in-between", because this, right now, is what happens when you go the "middle" way. Now, I, once again call everyone to calm down, and go about your own business; this is just a game of virtual reality, an online puzzle, and this wiki is a community of people who are interested to solve it. No one here has the right to call anyone an idiot (unless the person clearly spams the comment line and removes important info, but even in that case, just ignore the poor man), and one has full rights to use the info posted here without asking us, but if anyone decides to use this info just for themselves (while falsely co-operating with others just for the sake of easy info-mining (I do not point fingers at anyone, so don't get any ideas, this is only a worst-case scenario that happens) ), get something solved and not post here, please keep in mind that those few, the "core" of this puzzle have spent many, many hours trying to figure out some of the tiniest aspects of this thing, and the info that will be used, will be used because of US, the people who found the stuff, other then that, you have, (once again) '''FULL RIGHTS '''to do whatever you want with the info here; it belongs to nobody. On this note, I will end this message. I will continue my research, but I am very disappointed that even here we have conflicts such as this one, especially among our core members. Word of wisdom: "Let no man pull you low enough to hate him" - M. King.